


Loves Bitter

by GallyTheBeautyQueen



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallyTheBeautyQueen/pseuds/GallyTheBeautyQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Gally show love exists through everything, even Cranks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loves Bitter

Gally had been hidden for 2 days now, no one had come looking for him, not even the one person he wanted to look. Why would he care, he's been running around with the new Greenie, and had forgot about him, typical, someone else was his rival, and he wanted to show that Greenie that he was the dominant, but didnt want to act odd.  
"Gally? Gally are you here? Please, please don't ignore me!" the voice cracking and obviously in tears. He always gave in to that voice, but not this time, that shuck faced ass could stick it. No answer left his lips. His position was given away as he'd picked the tree where they'd first kissed, as always. A pair of big eyes with tears down his cheeks was looking at him, blonde hair dirty with dirt from the celebrations. Obviously he was drunk and wanted to find him now, now that he probably gave a damn or been rejected by the Greenie.  
"Gally, whats wrong? Please you've been here for 2 bloody days, we left you here to simmer but obviously that was a bad idea" he didnt sound drunk, but then again he never looked it, it was only obvious when you looked at his cheeks  
"Piss off Newt, you've been more bothered about running around helping that new Greenie, you've not been to see me, you've avoided me. Why should I give a damn now?!" Gally almost punched him he was that angry.  
"Gally, I have to help him, Alby told me to watch him, help him, he's a potential runner, we need him alive and full of knowledge!" Newts voice powered over Gally, clearly he was pissed off big time.  
"NEWT YOU'VE NOT GIVEN A CRAP SINCE GOD DAMN MINHO SHOWED UP ALMOST A MONTH AGO! WHY SHOULD I NOT BE PISSED, I HID HERE 2 DAYS AGO BECAUSE I SAW MINHO TOUCHING YOUR HAIR, GETTING CLOSE TO YOU WHEN YOU KNOW I HATE THAT! YOU PROBABLY LET HIM GO FURTHER SINCE I CLEARLY DONT MATTER EVEN A FRACTION IN THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" Gally stood tall, full of power, hatred and at the same time love. Newt shrinked in size, clearly scared, before drinking the secret brew for courage.  
"G-Gally, I haven't done anything, he tried to push my hair away because it was in my face, he wasn't trying anything why can't you get it through your head? If I didn't care why would I be here now? Why would I have left the celebration and decided 'Hey let's go find Gally and piss him off some more' hmm? You're a bloody idiot Gally, maybe it's good I left you to brew, because its shown you to be an arrogant jealous jackass! Forget it! Forget about us! I'm done!" Newt instantly regretted the words but knew he couldn't take them back so chose to storm off back to The Glade. Gally sunk to the floor, he'd lost everything, lost Newt, why should he care anymore, he may as well be an arrogant jackass like Newt said, he'd clearly not get him back. Gally skulked back to The Glade, his heart bust. Grabbing the biggest jar of his home brew, hiding in his private room, began to drink until he passed out, he'd clearly got th strongest as it took not even half of it to do that to him.

It had been 3 months since Newt had left him, and just as predicted he'd become arrogant, selfish and mean. He'd started fighting for the celebrations as it was to prove strength, he'd never been defeated. The only one who'd avoided fighting him was Newt, in fact he'd rarely seen him, only at night when he'd take the home brew and go off to the woods. It seemed both had taken up the art of drinking, to numb the pain. Why should Gally care what Newt did? He'd hurt him, ripped out his heart and stomped on it. Shaking the dark thoughts of the past from his head he once again went to drink, this time in the woods. Sitting at the small stream he let all his emotions out, he didn't care that the night was simply beautiful, with the full moon at it's peak, stars glistening like little gems, no, he just wanted to wallow in sadness.  
"Gally?" That voice, so soft, so full of emotions, his anger melting away, he couldn't, the gentle voice hid a venomous tongue, he was so biased.  
"What do you want, leave me alone, I don't want to see you or even hear you!" he spat at him, Newt sat next him, pulling a jar out and taking a swig.  
"If you don't want to talk, can we just drink in silence then?" Gally nodded at him, before starting to drink.

Hours passed, they'd both drank 4 jars, and was incredibly drunk. It wasn't long before feelings began to pour out.  
"Gally, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to end it, I was so angry, it just slipped out" tears falling down his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Newt, I didn't want to be jealous, I couldn't help it. It hurt so much, seeing Minho touch you, getting close I just couldn't control it, I felt so mad" Gally joined with the tears brimming, Newt grabbed Gallys hand, holding it tightly, they'd been that drunk they hadn't noticed how close they'd gotten.  
"Please don't bloody apologise, I didn't think you'd be so jealous of me. I thought you didn't care about me" Gally could see the opportunity arise to possibly win Newt back, but he was treading carefully, maybe telling him how he truly felt, the words he'd never said, could he say them now? He would just have to take the chance, and hope he hit the right one.  
"Newt.....I...I...I've always cared, the moment I saw you in The Box, I had to have you, I needed you...I...I love you Newt" That's it he'd said it, them words. Now to hope the feelings were mutual and returned, god he didn't know what he'd do if they wasn't the same for him.  
"I...I love you too Gally, I've missed you these last few months, drinking helped, just not much, I wanted you back. But I thought I lost you when you started the arrogance"  
"Please don't leave me Newt, please. I can't be without you" he had his statement sealed. Newt laid on top of him, his hands on his muscles, Gallys hands tugging gently in his hair. This moment couldn't be broken, the sweet taste of brew, almost like honey, shirts thrown to the floor. Their lips merged, bodies as one. Gally felt like his heart had been repaired, he felt so much lighter, like he was flying in clouds. Gally pulled back to gently bite his neck, oh he smelt so good, so heavenly. They lasted like this for a good few hours, before grabbing a blanket and pillow from their beds and sleeping next to eachother until the sun rose.

Sobering up they realised they was laid next to one another, in the middle of the woods, Gally smiled from ear to ear, Newt was laid over his chest, slowly breathing. Gally stroked his hair, kissing his forehead.  
"Morning Greenie"  
"Hi Gally, what happened last night?" Newts confused face looked at him full of questions  
"We got back together I hope.. Since I told you the L word.." Gally looked away hoping he'd not be crushed again  
"Oh...Erm..." Newt scrambled to his feet, tugging his shirt firmly over his head, before running away to The Glade. Again, Gally was left broken hearted, the cloud like feeling was gone. He chose to sit there, half dressed, crying until he fell asleep. 

Twigs and leaves crinkled from behind him, which stirred him awake. He turned hoping to see Newt, but it wasnt.  
"Hey Gally" Minho spoke, his hair perfectly done as always, his skin was tanned the colour of light dirt.  
"What you want Greenie" his voice full of hatred and venom  
"I just wanted to say, Newt, he's told me to tell you and I quote 'In the place of secrets' and to be there in 5 minutes something about the next celebration, sorry I got to go, have to be up early to run with Alby" he turned and ran to his hammock, slapping Alby on the back. Gally rose, tugged on his shirt and ran, he knew the place of secrets was code word for his private room. The light was off, maybe he was early, either way it didn't matter just as long as he got an explanation.  
"Gally, come closer, please, let me explain" Newt sat in the corner, his nose red, shirt crumpled and hair still the same as the morning. Pulling up a chair and slumped, thinking he was probably going to leave here feeling even worse than before.  
"I'm sorry I ran, its just... I didn't expect that, not for you to use that word, I remember what was said and what we did. It is true, everything I said" Newt leaned his head on Gallys leg  
"Do you actually mean it, or am I walking out of here feeling like crap again just like you did today?" Taking a big gulp of the first drink he saw, probably not the best time to start drinking home brew again, but it tastes good.  
"I mean it Gally, I want us to be together, I've missed you like crazy, I think my kidneys are needing recovery, my hearts bust, bloody everything! I can't cope!" tears again streaming down his face, tainting his lips. Before Gallys eyes was a broken boy, he'd not coped and tried so hard but he'd failed, and now he was showing it. Scooping Newt up in his arms he wiped away the tears and kissed his eyes softly. He couldn't let him go not now not ever.  
"I love you Newt, you're my Newton" hugging him tight, breathing in his scent, he always smelt of fruit and earth  
"I love you too Gallileo" burying his face into his shirt. Behind them a small woop could be heard, turning around to tell the person to piss off, he saw Alby and Minho.  
"Thank God! Finally you guys said it and got back together! Was ready to start hitting your heads together!" Albys voice boomed with happiness, his teeth white as ususal.  
"Wait what? You knew about us?!" Gally and Newt's confusion was skyhigh  
"DUH! Who you think set this up, Minho told you to meet Newt here whereas I told Newt you wanted to talk to him, I've known from the start. The secret glances, the nights hiding in the woods, getting drunk constantly, avoiding eachother. I'm not that stupid"  
"Sorry dude, had to be done" Minho chuckled, turning to walk away to the fire that burned every night.

Happiness ran through Gallys veins, until it all went wrong for them both...


End file.
